The present invention relates to a screwdriver which has a flashlight. More particularly, the present invention relates to a screwdriver/flashlight union device.
A conventional screwdriver does not have a flashlight. The user has to hold a flashlight with one hand and hold the conventional screwdriver with the other hand.